


A Royal Siblings Duty

by Bruhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Child Abuse, Dark Allura, M/M, Prince Lance - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Bruhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: It's been 10,000 years since they have woken up, Allura, Coran, and Lance. The only known Alteans left. Sadly, some traditions were not destroyed along with Altea.___Lance has known the reality of his position as the younger royal sibling ever since he was six years old, the prize for other planet's cooperation and alliance. A Royal whore.





	A Royal Siblings Duty

“Princess Allura! I am honored to be the first member of the coalition, may Voltron be victorious in this war!” Konshin, a powerful monarch of a planet on the outskirts of the Galra Empire, complimented. I studied him, he was large and not very appealing, my heart sank a little, this would not be very enjoyable.

 

“We are honored Konshin, that you pledge your allegiance to us. And although my planet is long gone, we will still carry on our customs so you will get your prize.” Allura assured with a smile, while the human paladins looked at the exchange with confusion, they were not informed that there would be a prize given to Konshin. Konshin walked off, to the guest room on the other side of the castle, as soon as he was gone Allura turned to face me.

 

“Lance, you know what to do. Make sure he is happy.” Allura said simply. I made a move to follow him and nodded with a blank expression, not allowing my emotions to show how much I was disgusted.

 

“Princess? What does he need to do?” Shiro questioned, clearly not understanding my role as part of the royal family, making me pause.

 

“Allura, I don’t think the humans are aware of our customs.” I told her, shame easily detectable in my voice.

 

“It is common that siblings of the reigning monarchs are...well to put it simply, are what you would call whore’s, to any high level client or alliance members. It is a very high honor and a long standing tradition, is this not how it is on earth?” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while all of the rest of the human paladin’s looked at her in disbelief, “I guess not, but Lance is Konshin’s reward for joining the coalition.” I winced at that and the action did not go unnoticed by the others.

 

“That’s absurd!” Pidge blurted while looking at Allura and Coran with disgust. 

 

“I’m sure he has a choice. Right Allura?” Shiro asked. 

 

“I guess, not really? Lance was taught from a young age what was expected of him. It is his duty.” She said firmly as I remained my expressionless composure. Coran remained silent.

 

“What?” Hunk cried out in sorrow.

 

“That is fucked up!” Keith said, revulsion clear in his voice.

 

“Allura, are you telling me that Lance has never had a choice? His whole life? How young are we talking about here, because that is abuse!” Shiro shouted angrily, Allura looked at him with confusion

 

“I had my first client when I was six years old,” I said firmly “The earlier you’re taught the less likely you are to refuse.” I repeated the line that Coran had told me countless times. They all looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and horror. Coran just looked at me with guilt and regret. _Fuck him_.

 

“Oh my god, Lance. I am so sorry.” Keith apologized with a crack in his voice, it made me feel warm but also ashamed, someone was taking pity on me and it did not feel good.

 

“It’s fine.” I said fiercely, with venom I didn’t know I had. It caused Allura to shoot me a confused glance.

 

“Allura, Coran, that isn’t right! at all. He should have a choice.” Shiro said, confused as to why good hearted people like Allura and Coran were okay with whoring off Lance. Allura looked at him with narrowed eyes. I feel a slight pang of hope that she will listen to him, as she has grown to feel slight feelings towards him.

 

“It is our way. This is how things are done.” Is all she says as she walks away, with her, my hope. I glare down at the floor and feel a strange stinging in my eyes and throat as my vision becomes blurry. I wipe away the tears, _ I haven’t cried in years _ , is all I think as I look at my damp hands with disdain. I realize that i’m in the presence of the others, who are looking at me with pity and shock, I hate it. I sober up and put a grin back on my face.

 

“Well, I gotta go. If you make them wait they sometimes get too violent you know?” I say lightly, a weak attempt at a joke and regret it as soon as I see their faces shift back into ones of horror.

 

“Lance, you don’t have to do this, I don’t know what fucked up things you were taught were okay, but if you don’t want to do something then you don’t have to. No matter what Allura may say.” Shiro assures me gently, the rest nod along, seemingly too shocked to really say anything. Coran looked on silently, looking as if he wanted to speak but he held his tongue and left to follow after Allura instead.

 

“I don’t…really understand that?” I say confused while their faces match my feelings, “It is my duty, it is something that must be done.” I clarify and their faces regain the look of pity I despise so much.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” I mutter, looking away. “It makes me feel like I should be ashamed, there is nothing to be ashamed of though.” I reason.

 

“Lance, dear god. If it is not your choice to do this then you don’t have to, duty be damned.” Pidge cries out, tears falling down. I look to the others to see them a various states of tears, some crying while others just about to. I nod numbly, I always felt this deep down, but betraying the way we do things was something that could never be done.

 

“Right.” I said, pained. I still had to do this though, if I didn’t Konshin would take it as a sign of disrespect and we desperately needed this alliance.

 

“I have to go, see you later.” I say abruptly as I turn and walk the way Konshin left, I didn’t miss the looks the other gave me, they were unsure of what to do so they did nothing.

 

_____

 

“Ow, fuck!” I cried out in pain before slamming a hand over my mouth, as if to take back my words.

 

“Oh fuck yes, my prince. You’re such a good cockslut, fuck….FUCK, FUCK.” Konshin cried as he came in me and pulled out, his species were known for their larger bodies so the pain in my body and the blood coating the sheets made sense, I thought numbly. The only way to get through this is to not let yourself think much about it, if you did and you cried then clients might hurt you or even fuck you harder. I learned that the hard way and probably still had scars up somewhere.

 

Konshin sighed, satisfied, as he put his clothes back on and headed out the door, “Thank you, Prince Lance, for this honor.” He says with a smile before the door is shut behind him. 

 

I lay there on my stomach, the side of my face on the pillow as I stare at the wall. Nothing went through my brain for a couple second, and my mind was filled with depressing thoughts as tears streamed down my face. I finally felt the pain in my lower regions, I had not had a client for 10,000 years and while my mind did not recognize that, my body did. It was no longer loose as it once was, I was used to being handled frequently but now I was much more tight after a long time of inactivity.

 

I wish I didn’t have to do this. It made me feel gross and violated. Maybe Shiro can convince Allura to stop this, I allowed myself to hope. I decided to get up and take a shower, the water burned the raw places down there and it made fresh tears well up as I cleaned myself out, the client's cum always made my stomach hurt if I didn’t clean it out. After the shower ordeal I came out to see the blood soaked sheets and sighed, I had to take them to the laundry room.

 

____

Shiro’s POV

 

We all stood in place long after Lance left, we didn’t know what to do or what to say. Seeing Lance like that, hearing what was said and how normal it seemed for him to hear this made me feeling a deep emotion I cannot describe, I imagine it is close to what a parent must feel for their child when something devastating happens.

 

“What the actual fuck just happened?” Keith finally spoke. He looked at me with a broken expression, he felt for Lance.

 

“I- I have no words. What do we do?” Pidge asked, voice cracking as she tried to keep tears at bay.

 

“I’m not sure if there is anything we can do, but we have to try. We need to have a discussion with everyone and figure this out.” Hunk spoke up wisely, his face looked calm but the emotion in his voice said it all.

 

“I agree. But, i’m just...what do you even say in a situation like this.” Keith questions.

 

“I don’t know.” I respond solemnly. At this everyone seemed to deflate, disappointed that I don’t have an answer. We stand in the corridor in silence for a while, seemingly in deep thought before we heard a sickening exchange. It was faint but audible in the silence.

 

“Ow, fuck!” Someone cried out.  _ Lance _ , my stomach dropped.

 

“Oh fuck yes, my prince. You’re such a good cockslut, fuck….FUCK, FUCK.”  _ Konshin _ , I thought with disgust. He seemed like an okay guy until the whole deal with Lance. The others turned around and speedily walked away, tears streaming down their faces and teeth clenched.

 

I sank to the floor and just stared at the ground, an overwhelmingly helpless and guilty feeling capturing me. I sat there for who knows how long before I saw Konshin walk calmly down the corridor before heading towards his ship in a hanger, he didn’t spare me a glace as I glared at him. Not long after, Lance came down the corridor carrying sheets and my stomach curdled as I saw the red,  _ bloody sheets _ . And once again I looked at him with pity in my eyes even I could not shield.

  
He looked at me and froze, like a deer caught in headlights before swallowing slowly and continuing to walk on without looking at me.  _ The poor boy _ , someone as kind as him doesn’t deserve this, no one deserves this.


End file.
